Never Ending Love
by DarkestScars
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back, from Orichimaru. When Sasuke see Sakura he can explain the feeling his having for her. Is it Love?
1. Back

Hope you like. Let me know what you think. Good or Bad it's all welcome.

Thanks,

Violet Rose

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Back**

Ring, Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

"God can anyone gets that? I'm trying to sleep here." I opened my eyes slowly trying to register what was going on. The last thing I remember was Lady Tsunade telling me that she didn't want me leaving this lab until I figure out the antidote, to very popular and common venom. But I must have fallen asleep. And apparently I'm the last person still here. I look over at the clock, which is sitting next to a picture of Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, I… and him. It's been about two and a half years now, but hearing his name still brings tears to my eyes, I bet you can just imagine, what saying his name dose to me.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I have been looking everywhere for you?" Only he would call at this hour of the night.

"What do you want Naruto? It 3:15 in the morning, this better be good."

"Well, I just called to tell you, that I'm bringing him back."

"Bringing who back?" he couldn't mean who I was thinking of, could he?

"Well Sasuke. Why, did someone else leave to?"

I caught my breath, sure this was a dream, and this couldn't be true. I mean, I've been dreaming about this day for a long time, and I guess I must have given up hope without even realizing it. Tears sprang down my eyes and my voice caught as I spoke.

"Really Naruto you're not playing around?" Sure this was one of Narutos pranks, more than likely, and just thinking this was making me really, really mad at him, and at me, for falling for something so obvious. "God Naruto, this isn't funny! Why would you joke around with something like this? I swear if…"

"Sakura, I'm not playing with you, it's true. Look if you don't believe me, meet me by the front gates tomorrow morning. I'll be there, and so will Sasuke."

The line went dead, and I didn't know as to whether I should go tomorrow, or not. But to tell you the truth, I all ready knew the answer to that.

I didn't sleep much after Narutos phone call last night; just the pure anticipation was too much to even let me close my eyes again. I reckon that I was the first person up in all of konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning, Sakura. Heading out?"

"No. No, just waiting for someone."

I had been here for three hours and yet nothing, no Naruto, and definitely NO Sasuke. I was about to just give up, and go look for Naruto, so that way I could strangle him for lying to me. But it was just as I had finished having this thought that I saw something orange from the corner of my eye and I completely stopped. And then just beyond that I saw a piece of white clothing and I just could not believe my eyes.

There walking behind Naruto was Sasuke and I felt like I was going to faint. I looked back to see if anyone else was seeing the same thing as me, but the two guards were too busy arguing with them self that they hadn't notice anything.

I couldn't take it any longer; I just had to go see for myself if it was true. Maybe it was just an illusion because surely that was not Naruto with Sasuke, I just can belief it. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards them.

"Hello Sakura." Naruto's voice sound so far away to my ears.

"Hi Naruto," I just couldn't take my eyes off of Sasuke, But I mange for a few seconds, just long enough for me to be able to hug Naruto and whisper in his ear "Thank you for bringing him back." I felt Narutos arms go around me and his worm breath against my skin.

"I gave you the good guy promise didn't I?" I could feel the smile that was playing across his lips. "Now I couldn't every well break that now could I."

"No, no you couldn't, and thank you again." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

I look over at Sasuke but he wasn't paying the list bit of attention to us or at least that what it looked like to me. I stared to give a tentative step towards him, when he turn around and looked at me.

"Sasu…Sasuke…Sasuke-Kun." I don't know what it was but I just through my arms around his neck and hugged him. "O Sasuke I have missed you so much. There aren't enough words in this world to explain how much I have missed you." I could feel his body tense as the hug prolong but I just couldn't stop. I wish that I could be with him like this forever.

I felt a pair of strong hands take a hold of my arms and stared to pull me away, I hadn't even realized it but I apparently I had started crying. But something made me stop it wasn't just the look in his eyes or the way his face was set it was more the words that came spilling out of his mouth.

"God Sakura you haven't changed at all. You're still as annoying as ever."

And that was it; he turned around and left me standing there with my hart braking once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, Sakura was laying in her bed, tears slowly rolling down her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, about the felling she had when she first saw him, about the way it felt to hold him, the way he smelled, how warm and right it felt to be in his arms.

And then her thought came back to the look of disgust in his face, the way his eyes flashed right before they went back to that blank stare that she was starting to despise so fast. Remembering the way his voice carried each word with so much venom that it literally ripped her hart in to a million more piece, then the once it was all ready at, and that just seems to bring more tears to her all ready sore eyes.

As she slowly drifted off to Dream Land she didn't notice the shadow that slowly crept from tree to tree until it reach its destination out said of Sakura's window. Lowering his body to a more comfortable position, Sasuke, watch as Sakura tosses' and turns. Not being able to rest in her dreams.

A pain that he all too well new all ready, started to play havoc on his hart once more. He had been having this same felling every time he thought of Sakura, ever since that fateful night about two and half years ago. He new that he had hurt her then and that he had just done the same thing not even twenty-four hours ago, for that same reason he found himself outside Sakura's window at this time of night.

He was finding it difficult to sleep, knowing that he had hurt her once again, even though he hated to admit to himself, he cared for Sakura, a lot. If he ware benign honest to himself, he would go as far as to say he LOVED her, but this was just too scary for even him to think. So as any normal guy would do, he just put it at the back of his mind, and tried to suppress it. Time laps by quickly, and whit out realizing it, he fell asleep and the next thing he knew, there was a faint light filtering thru his eyelids.


	2. The Meeting

Let me know what you think so far.

Thanks,

Violet Rose

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**The Meeting**

When I woke up this morning, I had the strangest felling. As if somehow Sasuke was there with me last night. But that's just ridiculous. I mean, he did tell me that I was annoying. So why on earth would he have been anywhere near me.

Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. I should be more concerned on the message that Lady Tsunade, left form me this morning. It seems as if two of our chunnin proctors have gone missing. Tenken and Isolet had been assigned a mission to the Land of Rain. But that had been about a week ago today. And this mission was only supposed to take two or three day tops.

Now with the possibility of treason, the elders were in an uproar. So a meeting had been call. And now I was standing outside Lady Tsunades' office door, mentally preparing myself for what was about to come. I had just started to reach for the doorknob, when I notice that there was some muffle voice coming from the inside of the office already.

I was in big trouble now. The meeting had officially begun and I was late. The one thing that Lady Tsunade heats the most is lateness.

As I entered the room, twelve pairs of eyes turned around to look at me. I bowled politely and went to take my sit next to Hokage Tsunade. What I wasn't expecting to find though, was that in the sit next to mine, Sasuke would be sitting there.

I tried my best not to stare, as I slowly took my sit. I was so nerves. I just didn't know what to do. The meeting continued and I could honestly not tell you what that meeting was about. I don't know, I suppose that I was just to preoccupy with looking at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, to pay much attention. I was finally snapped out of it, by someone saying my name pretty loud next to my ear.

"What!? Oh, sorry Hokage-sama. Did you say something?" I asked a little startled and embarrass; at being caught not paying attention.

"I have just announced, that Sasuke and you will be heading for the Land of Rain, first thing tomorrow morning." Hokage Tunsday said.

_"__W__hat!?"_ Was the first thought to go through my mind? _"Is she being __serious?__But he just got back. Please tell me someone else is going with us too."_

"Will Naruto be coming with us too?" I asked.

"No. It will just be Sasuke and you." Tsunade-sama let me know. She looked at me curiously for a minute before adding. "It seems as if you were a little distracted at this meeting. So I'll tell you what. Why don't Sasuke and you get together this afternoon, and he'll explain what the mission is all about. Does that sound ok to you Sakura?"

"Yes, yes it dose Hokage-sama." I look over at Sasuke with a slight blush. He, though, was wearing and expression of outré boredom.

"How about you, Sasuke, are ok with this arrangement?" Lady Tsunade asked him.

"Yes of course. Are we excused know?" He asked

"Yes, you're dismissed. You may go know." Hokage Tsunade said, before going through the ajecent door to her office.

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"I'll meet you tonight at 11pm sharp at the Ramen Shop in 3rd. Is that ok?" He cut me of coldly.

"Yes." The word was burly out of my mouth, before he was all ready moving out the door.

I let myself sink into my chair. My brain was just to confuse to even allow me to walk. I closed my eyes and tried to sort out the craziness' of my thought.

_"T__his just can't be happing to me?__"_

_**"But it is. So just get over it."**_

_"__But I just can't. Don't you see,__ I'm going to be alone with him__ for Gods only know__ how long?"_

_**"Yeah, so what?**__** Nothing's going to happen. Remember, he thinks that you're annoying."**_

_"I know,__ that's not the problem. The problem __is,__ what I might do to him!"_

_**"Well, you'**__**ll just have to contain you**__**self won't you."**_

"But what if I can't!" I practically screamed to myself. Not noticing that someone had come into the room, and was know staring at me as if I were mental.

"Are you ok, Sakura-Chan?" Narutos worried voice asked.

"Yeah Naruto… It's just that I'm a little stressed right know." I smiled reassuringly at him, before getting up from where I was sitting, and heading for the door.

"Oh, did you need something Naruto-kun?" I asked

"No, no I was just looking for Sasuke. He said that he was going to be here in a meeting. So I thought that I might just stop by and see how everything was going." Naruto said as he reached the doors first. He was about to step out when he added. "You haven't seen him, have you Sakura-Chan?" I shuck my head in answer, and he just smiled at me before leaving.

_"__I need to figure out a plan before tomorrow morning, and I know just the person to help me do this."_ I grabbed the door knob with these thoughts in mind, and headed out on my own personal mission.


	3. Confessions

* * *

Never ending Love

Chapter 3: Confessions

* * *

Ino was sitting on her bed watching TV, when she received a phone call by a very anxious sounding Sakura. Sakura was practically demanding that Ino meet her for lunch at the hospital during break.

So that's how Ino found herself, this afternoon, walking the streets of Kohonna. She waspleasantly walking along when she found herself being stopped by rather strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing? I thought that you couldn't make it out today?" His slow raspy drawl penetrated my thought, sending small shivers up and down my spine. I swear, even though we have been dating for over a year now, being this close to him still makes me blush.

"Shika-hun, I told you I was meeting Sakura this afternoon." I turn around in his arm, and looked up at his half sleeping brown eyes. The blush that had slowly reseeded to the faintest of pinks, immediately returned when I saw the look he was wearing.

So fast, that I didn't have time to react, he pulled me into the nearest ally. With my back to the wall, and his body pressed against my own. I had no way of moving, not that I want to or anything. "Shikamaru! What are you doing? Anybody could just walk by and see us." I could barely get my mind to work when his hands were at my hips holding me firmly against the red and gray brick ally wall. While his thumbs at the same time weaved small circles, on the smooth sink of my hips, which seem to burn at his touch.

"Do you really care?" He groggily breathed near my ear. It was encouraging to know that he was having a difficult time containing himself. I felt him capture my ear lope between his teeth, and pull on it lightly before pulling away, and crushing his lips against mine. I knew that if I let this continue any longer I would forget all about Sakura. So that is why I did what I did next. I lightly put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him away slightly without breaking the kiss. He seemed to understand what I wanted, but he held the kiss a few seconds longer before completely pulling away.

"You have to go meet Sakura, right? I'll see you tonight?" He asked between breaths.

"Yes, and yes." I said as I returned to streets once more. I turned around to say good-bye, only to see that he had all ready disappeared.

Ino walk into the small café shop near the Kohanna hospital; where Sakura agreed to meet earlier that morning. She had burly stepped inside when she heard her name being call from one of the small tables on her right. She turned in the direction she heard her name from and saw that her rosette, fellow kanochi, friend was waving her over. Noting the exasperated look on her friends face Ino quickly but gracefully made her way to join.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I set at the small but homey looking café, anxiously waiting for my best-friend Ino to show up. I was wondering what could be keeping her when the front door bells of the café went off; announcing that someone had just walked in.

I snapped head up, and heave a sight off relief at realization that Ino had finally made it. I immediately waved her over and patiently waited for her to make her way to our small, but secluded table. I couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Inos face let alone the extra bound in her step. "Sorry Saku, but I was just a little detain." Ino said as she took the site opposite me. I just waved it away with a small flick of the wrist. Noting the slight blush at Inos checks I added, "Don't tell me." I paused "Shikamaru was acting up again?" Ino gave a small giggle and just nodded her head.

"Hum, I thought that you were always saying the he was a lazy, no good team mate."

"Well he is lazy. But I was wrong on the "no good team mate" part. I mean, he was the first of us to become a jouin." Ino said matter of factly.

Deciding not to get into this discussion at the moment I sighted and proceeded to just tell Ino what was going on.

"I asked you here because I'm going on a mission tomorrow, and I need your help."

"Let me guess you want me to water your plants and feed Bitsy while you're gone. Am I right?" Ino asked knowingly.

"Well yes, but that's not the only reason I asked you here." Now I was feeling a little sad that I had forgotten about my kitten Bitsy. I would have to fined a way to make it up to her tonight. Maybe some extra milk and tuna would do it.

"Well what else is there?" Her curies voice interrupted the silence that had fallen upon us.

"Here is the thing. You see, I'm not going on this mission alone." I paused a minute not knowing how to go on. "There's someone going with me. And I don't know what to do? I need you to help me figure it out."

"Ok I'll help you. But what are you so nerves about?" Ino asked, taking my drink and sipping it.

"Well, uhmm, it just that. That someone is…Sasuke." Choking a little on _my_ dirk, Ino patted herself on her chest before asking.

"Did you just say Sasuke?"

"Yes" I nodded my head.

Avoiding her eyes, I looked down at my hands, that were neatly folded on the un-descriptive brown cafe table. I just couldn't look at her. I all ready knew what was going to be written all over her face. Her azure eyes could never hide her true feelings. No matter how hard she tried. At this moment they would be flashing with hate, jealousy, and annoyance. But most of all, the thing that I knew I would find that would just crush my heart.

Pity.

She would be feeling sorry for me because she knew I was still in love with him. And there was absolutely no way he felt the same way about me. She and I both new it.

I tried not to look into her eyes. I really did. But when her slender hand came to rest on top of my own there was nothing I could do. Nothing at all to stop my eyes from lifting up and looking right into my best friends own dark blue ones.

She smiled reassuringly at me. And it was as if all my fears melted away. How could I been so stupid. I cant believe that I thought she would think any of those things. If any thing she looked like the cat who had just swallowed the cannery.

"So lets see hear Sakura. You want me to help you get back at that _Ice Hearted Bastard_ right." Ino said as her eyes clouded over. She was more then likely imagining what would happen between myself and Sauske.

"Well yes, but I also want him to fall in love with me."

"Yeah, yeah. He'll end up falling for you. But will you just shut it for a bit, you're ruining my fantasies." Inos thought consisted of Sauske on he's hands and knees begging for forgiveness and groveling to Sakura.

So I did. I stayed quite for a bit letting my friend enjoy her so called "fantasies." After a couple of minuets though I just had to know what she was thinking. " So, Ino, what exactly am I going to have to do?"

"There isn't much, that you're going to have to do. There's only three little steps that you have to remember." I couldn't believe it. There were only three things that I would have to do. She had got to be kidding me. If it really were that simple then why didn't _she_ get Sasuke to fall for her all those years ago. Which I asked and she only answered.

"You were the one that he's always loved." Ino said with a sad smile on her face. " I was kidding my self back then. I over heard him and Kiba once you know." She look out of the small window we were sited by with a far away look on her face. She gave one of those sad smile again before she continued.

"We had just stared academy and I was walking back to class when I heard some voices. I decided to investigate and end it up in hiding behind some bushes. I saw Kiba first, he had Akumaru on top his head, and he was peeling an orange as he talk animatedly with Sasuke. I was about to turn around and continue on my way but what I heard next stopped me in my tracks."

"_**So, Sasuke, do you like some one?" Kiba ask **__**mischievously.**_

"_**Well Yeah. I like you. I also like Naruto but his a little annoying at time though. Oh and Shika…" He began to say but was cut of by Kiba's loud laughter. **_

"_**No, No, not like that. I meant do you like, like some one. You know, do you like one of the girls from the academy?" Kiba managed to chock out between his laughter, it end out becoming louder when he was Sasukes face.**_

_**Sasukes eyebrows had disappeared behind his front bangs, his eyes had practically bulged out of his head, and his mouth had dropped to the floor wide open. He remained as so for a few seconds before his entire face turned red and he turned away from Kiba to hide his embarrassment.**_

"_**Well is there?" Kiba probed some more.**_

"_**Well, there is this one girl. She real pretty and I kind like her." Sasuke admitted at last.**_

"_**Really. Who is she?" Kibas eyes had gone wide and he look eager to learn more information about the mystery girl.**_

_**Sasuke just remained quite for a while thinking it wise if he should say who he liked. Kiba, being as in patient as he always was, began to poke Sasuke on the said while repeating in a sing-song voice. "Who is she, Who is she"**_

_**Finally having had enough Sasuke exclaimed. "It's Hanaru Sakura ok."**_

_**It was know Kiba's turn to droop his mouth to the ground. "The pink haired girl."**_

"_**Yeah" Sasuke said with a huge smile on his face.**_

"I was so pissed when he said you're name. I couldn't believe you had gotten some one to like you before me." Her eyes finally came to rested on my own. She hadn't look at me once during her hole speech. After a couple of seconds a sly smile spread across her face. "You know how I always have to be first at every thing." she said

I smiled at her and nodded my head "I know"

"Well that's also the day I told you that Sasuke like girls with long hair." Her smile widen at me. "Sorry. I was just to immature back then. I thought that if you grow your hair out then maybe Sasuke wouldn't like you any more."

"Augh, God what a good friend you were back then." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said punching me playfully on the arm. "I'm going to help you now aren't I? besides like I said I was foolish back then. Let just get back on track here."

"Faine tell me what I have to do." I said.

"Ok listen up because I'm only going to explain this once." She said as we leaned closer together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go Bitsy." My orange and white tabby cat came around the corner and stared to lap at her milk. "I'm sorry little girl. I'm going on another mission tomorrow and I won't be back for awhile. But Inos going to come by every day and feed you and clean you up. How dose that sound." I stated absented mindedly as I scratch behind Bitsy's ear.

I began to play the day over in my mind and I just couldn't believe that all of that happened. I was positive that it was a dream and that I would be waking up any minuet know. I gave one last scratch to Bitsys ear and made my way to my room to start preparing for bed. I had just turned down the cover when my head snapped up and my eye drifter over to the clock on my bedside table.

"Oh My Kami!" I exclaimed. "Who could I have forgotten. Sasuke is so going to kill me. Stupid, stupid Sakura."

I had totally forgotten that I had to meet Sasuke to night. It was currently eleven forty-five and I was officially forty-five minutes late.

'What I'm I going to wear.'

_'Just thro on some jeans and a shirt.'_

'Yeah right. This is Sasuke were talking about.'

_'I know. But aren't you suppose to be fallowing Ino's instruction.'_

'Yes, but I still want to look good.'

_'His just going to think that you were trying to hard and that's why you were late.'_

"Augh! Will you shut up all ready." I yelled at myself. I end up grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top that was just laying around. It was true. There was no need to try to hart to impress him especially if I was to fallow the plan. So I harried and put my close on. I took one last look on the mirror: My pink hair was up on a high ponytail and my clothes made me look great even though they were so simple. I smiled at my self liking what I saw. I put on so black flip-flops and step out of my room. I grabbed my keys from the small crystal bowel that set on the table next to the door. Taking a deep breath I took my first steps torts fate.


End file.
